


Everything happens for a reason

by iwillstayalive



Series: about crime [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Confident Alec Lightwood, Crime Scenes, Dorothea Rollins - Freeform, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mentions of Camille Belcourt - Freeform, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of hospitals, Sharing a Bed, analyst!magnus, fbi!agent alec, fbi!agent alec lightwood, mentions of murder and killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “Hey, what’s the new tech guy name?” Alec asks Simon.“Eh, Baine or something,” Simon replies distracted, still typing.Alec decides to give a shot to a nickname.“Hey, cute guy with the ear cuff!” He calls.The guy turns around slowly and Alec is left rooted on the spot. This is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Bronze skin, dark, soft looking hair, with a pair of brown eyes and a strong body.“Cute guy with the ear cuff?” The tech guy asks, making his way over and looking a little stunned but amused, nevertheless.“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know your name and I needed to catch your attention, I — ”The guy holds up his finger in front of Alec’s lips, silencing him. A smile takes over without him meaning to, the guy grinning back as well.“It’s okay, pretty boy. I’ve been called worse. I’m Magnus Bane.” The guy — Magnus — says as he lowers his finger.“Lightwood. Alec.” He replies, a little entranced by Magnus.“Well, Alec, what can I do for you?”





	Everything happens for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a month, it's finally here! God, I am so excited about this, since the idea came to my mind. I hope you all enjoy it, I have researched (meaning, watching CM episodes lol) a lot and got discouraged but here it is! I am so proud of this and it's the second longest OS I've ever written, so, yeah :')
> 
> Kudos to Maia and Amanda for showing their never-ending support, to Selina for being a cutie and encouraging me and going over this!<3
> 
> I'll leave in the endnotes how I headcanon everyone, with other clues you might need If you haven't seen Criminal Minds.
> 
> Enjoy!<3

_Working on a cold case often frustrated him. When new developments happened, like the suspect waking up from a comma after 3 years, you would think it was a good thing. But Alec knew better, because if the chances were minimal before just relying on a witness, now they were zero with only circumstantial evidence, their key witness had been dead for 2 years now._

 

_He and some members of his team were going over the case once again._

 

 _"He hunts in the woods like it's his own backyard," Luke states, reading the file of the suspect once again. "He attacks high-risk victims, young, strong, female joggers but in low-risk locations."_  
  
_"Like David Carpenter, the Trailside Killer," Alec adds, trying to find a connection. "Are there other parallels?"_  
  
_"I mean, with this guy it's different," Simon pipped in. "Carpenter used to attack suddenly, but this unsub insinuates himself to their victims."_  
  
_"Maybe he uses a con, playing an interest hiker or something," Alec adds thoughtfully._  
  
_"There are too many variables, the victim could have done something before he gains control," Luke comments._  
  
_"...Control?" Alec questions._  
  
_"He's in a position of authority..." Simon thinks out loud._  
  
_"But not law enforcement," Alec completes. "That means he's not part of the police but could have presented himself as Forest Service."_  
_  
_ "That could have given him access to the woods," Luke adds. "Let's research who works the Service of that zone to narrow the list of suspects."

 

 _"He wouldn't be a new employee," Luke adds as Simon types in the system. "He's cautious, organized. He leaves behind no trace of evidence."_  
_  
_ "He's borderline paranoid," Alec comments from his corner, leaning on the cubicle. "This guy needs to know exactly every detail of his surroundings." He hears some rummaging behind him and turns around to see the new tech guy.

 

_“Hey, what’s the new tech guy name?” Alec asks Simon._

 

_“Eh, Baine or something,” Simon replies distracted, still typing._

 

_Alec decides to give a shot to a nickname._

_“Hey, cute guy with the ear cuff!” He calls._

 

_The guy turns around slowly and Alec is left rooted on the spot. This is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Bronze skin, dark, soft looking hair, with a pair of brown eyes and a strong body._

 

_“Cute guy with the ear cuff?” The tech guy asks, making his way over and looking a little stunned but amused, nevertheless._

 

 _“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know your name and I needed to catch your attention, I_ — _”_

 

_The guy holds up his finger in front of Alec’s lips, silencing him. A smile takes over without him meaning to, the guy grinning back as well._

 

 _“It’s okay, pretty boy. I’ve been called worse. I’m Magnus Bane.” The guy_ — _Magnus_ — _says as he lowers his finger._

 

_“Lightwood. Alec.” He replies, a little entranced by Magnus._

 

_“Well, Alec, what can I do for you?”_

* * *

 

That was five years ago. Since then, they have solved many cases together, and Magnus has become everyone’s favorite. His expertise, knowledge, and abilities helping catch bad guys and saving lives.

 

He was also smart, beautiful, funny and sarcastic. He was perfect, honestly. He was one of Alec’s best friends, if not the only one.

 

Alec might be a little bit in love with him, too. But that’s not important, he wasn’t gonna let his feelings jeopardize their relationship. They’re very flirty and close, almost like a married couple, as everyone reminded him. Not that he paid mind to them. They were just friends.

 

The conversation they had this morning getting in reminded him of that.

 

“Good morning, babe,” Alec welcomes Magnus as he enters the precinct, coffee in hand and a bag probably full of technological gear.

 

“Morning,” Magnus replies as he walks past him quickly. The rapid almost muttered reply was what set him off.

 

“Wait, stop right there.”

 

Magnus freezes on the spot and turns around slowly, face cringing. “Yes?”

 

“Every day, I say ‘good morning, babe’,” Alec says as he makes his way over Magnus, inspecting him with a critical gaze. “And every day you reply with ‘good morning, pretty boy’. Not today. What happened?”

 

Magnus sighs and rolls his eyes “I hate profilers,” he mumbles with no real heat behind the words, hitting him playfully on the chest. Alec pretends this doesn’t make his heart do summersaults.

 

“I met a guy, this morning. At the coffee shop.”

 

“A guy?” Alec asks, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes, a guy. His name is Raj. Don’t act so surprised.”

 

“I am not.” How could he be? Magnus is the most amazing person he knows. He probably has hundreds of people waiting for a chance with him. “I just didn’t know you were looking to date, that’s all, after the whole Camille fiasco.”

 

Magnus sighs. “And I am not, don’t remind me of dark times. But he just, needed help with his laptop and I did lend a hand, and he asked me out on a date as a _thank you_ and I...said yes.”

 

Alec fights the urge to tell him not to go. “And are you going?”

 

Magnus shrugs and a small smile plays on his lips. “I guess? Maybe. I dunno, it’s nice, to have someone take interest in you for a change.”

 

If only he knew Alec has been interested in him from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

 

“I-yes, that’s good Magnus, I am happy for you. Just, you know, be careful.”

 

Magnus intertwines his free hand with one of his and squeezes, giving him a smile. “Will do. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“Always, Magnus.”

 

He didn’t know how true this was.

 

* * *

 

Making an arrest after a week-long casework is always satisfactory, but Alec is beaten. He’s ready to go home.

 

“It’s not so often we come across a cannibalism case,” Jace says, making himself comfortable on the plane to sit in front of Alec.

 

Alec sighs. “No, it’s not...It gets worse when you think that he would have gotten away with it, if not but a tiny mistake on those hospital papers. He was so close.”

 

“But we stopped him,” Jace reminds him.

 

“Yeah, but we almost didn’t—”

 

“What’s important is that we did,” Maia interrupts him, walking the short distance of the hallway and plopping down next to Alec. She pats his knee in a reassuring, comforting gesture. “So stop overthinking the “ _What If’s_ ”.

 

“Now, let's lighten up the mood. What’s the latest gossip?” She asks.

 

At that, Jace perks up. Damn him and his gossip nature. “I heard Magnus has a date.”

 

“Oh? With who?”

 

“Some guy he met at a coffee shop—”

 

Alec can’t really handle this. “Can we please stop talking about this? It’s not like it’s our business. He can date whoever he wants.”

 

“Is that jealousy I detect, Special Agent Lightwood?” Maia teases him.

 

“I feel like it is,” Jace adds.

 

“No, it’s not. I don’t care who Magnus dates,” Alec says grumpily, sliding down even more on the plane seat.

 

“Whatever you say, Lightwood.”

 

“Keep telling that to yourself, buddy.”

* * *

 

“Tonight was fun,” Magnus tells Raj. After a decent dinner, they went to a nearby park and strolled for a little while. Since Magnus home was close, Raj decided to walk him.

 

“It was,” Raj replies, with a smile. “I guess I was lucky my computer kind of died this morning.”

 

“Or you were just lucky I was there,” Magnus answers with a wink.

 

That earns a laugh from both of them, echoing in the neighborhood. With a look around, Magnus realizes they arrived his home. He gestures behind him to the old building.

 

“Well, this is me.”

 

He’s not sure how to proceed, the last time he dated a while ago. He feels rusty, and a little awkward. Should he lean for a hug? A kiss? Or just say goodbye and—

 

Raj makes the decision for both of them and kisses him on the cheek. He pulls back and gives Magnus a smile, squeezing his hand.

 

“I hope I see you again, Magnus,” he tells him before starting to turn around. “Take care.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus replies a little dazed, the kiss, even on the cheek, still recent. He smiles, he feels hope for the very first time in a while. Perhaps he and Raj won’t work, but it’s a start to put himself out there. “You too. Uh, take care.”

 

He waves and turns around before embarrassing himself.

 

“Hey, Magnus?”

 

He hears Raj’s voice and turns around. Perhaps he forgot something? What could—

 

The gleam of the gun pointed at him stopped every thought.

 

“I wanted to do this all night,” Raj tells him, a grin spreading slowly on his face.

 

The last thing he hears is the deafening sound of the gun and his own gasps after.

* * *

 

Everything is a blur. He can barely register anything, besides the pain throbbing in his chest. He doesn't know how much time passed before he hears voices, could be minutes, hours.  
  
_"I was inside when I heard a shot but I couldn't see anything—"_  
  
_"GSW chest to abdomen—"_  
  
_"—give me a backboard and a C-Collar"_  
  
_"Is he gonna make it? I think—"_  
  
_"Ma'am, give us some space to work."_  
  
Magnus barely registers the voices of the paramedics and his neighbor, Dorothea. A light flashes before his eyes and he focuses on the face of the paramedic.  
  
"Sir, sir, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"M-agnus Ban-e," he whispers, with barely any strength left.  
  
"Mr. Bane, you're doing good. We're gonna take you to the hospital now, try to stay awake for me, okay?" The paramedic requests of him.  
  
Magnus tries to nod, say something, anything, but he doesn't have any more energy and just blinks as the paramedics carry him to the ambulance. The last thing he hears is the shouts of his neighbor.  
  
"I think he works for the FBI! Some kind of analyst or something."  
  
Then, everything goes black.

* * *

 

"I can't believe they made us come back to write the report," Maia complains.  
  
"You know, for efficiency and accuracy purposes it's better when we write it just getting back, as the information is fresh on our minds—"  
  
The rest of Simon's sentence is muffled as Maia covers his mouth. "Save it, I'm tired. And why do we have to and Alec got to go home? And Jace too?"  
  
"Cause he's an anxious fucker and did it on the plane," Isabelle answers, flopping down next to them with her own file. "He forced Jace to do it, too."  
  
"I'm just saying it's not fair—"  
  
"Guys."  
  
Luke's heavy voice interrupts them and before they can complain to him, they see the serious, worried look he’s wearing and everyone is on alert, right on their feet.  
  
"We got a situation. I just got a call...Magnus is in the hospital."  
  
"What!? What happened!?" Simon asks, shocked.  
  
"Is he okay? How did this happen—" Isabelle goes on.  
  
"Is he okay? What are we still doing here? And please tell us what happened," Maia demands.  
  
Luke takes a deep breath.  
  
"He's in surgery. He was shot."

* * *

 

“Damn it,” Isabelle mutters, locking her phone for the third time. “Neither Alec or Jace pick up their phones. I left them both a message.”

 

Simon stops his pacing and sits next to Isabelle, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’re gonna be here soon.”

 

“Alec should be here! I don’t know why he thought avoiding the topic of Magnus date and his feelings was a good idea and now look, the last conversation they had was probably about it and Magnus might not make it—”

 

“Hey, hey!” Maia cuts her rambling off. “He’s gonna make it, he’s strong. He’s the strongest person we know, okay? He’s gonna make it,” she declares.

 

Isabelle nods and covers her face, Simon rubbing soothing circles into her back, while Maia stares at nothing really, lost in thought.

 

After a moment Luke comes back with coffees for everyone. “Any updates?” He asks.

 

“Nope. Nothing has changed.”

 

“I thought by now Alec and Jace would be here, considering—”

 

As if on cue, Alec and Jace enter the waiting room in a rush, Alec with a frantic, worried look on his face. “Where’s Magnus? What happened?” He asks in a rush.

 

“He’s in surgery,” Luke pauses. “He was shot, son.”

 

Alec can’t believe what he’s hearing. He slowly feels his legs give up as the words sink in and he almost falls, sliding down the wall onto the floor, everything around him a blur. “How did this happen,” he mutters.

 

“I don’t know, brother,” Jace says, squatting down next to him. “But we’re gonna catch whoever is responsible, okay?”

 

“I should have paid more attention to him, I—”

 

“No, no,” Jace interrupts him. “This isn’t because of that, and this isn’t Magnus’ fault either. It’s the unsub. And what we’re gonna do, is catch him, okay?”

 

Silence settles over them until a nurse comes out. It’s Catarina, one of Magnus’s friends.

 

“Guys?” She calls them. Everyone stands up and waits for her to talk.

 

“So, he’s out of the woods,” she begins. Everyone let out a breath of relief at that. “One more inch to the right and he wouldn’t be, though. All that’s left is recovery, and you guys can see him in an hour or so.”

 

Everyone thanks her for the update as she says her goodbyes. Before she rounds the corner, though, she turns around and looks at everyone.

 

“Also, catch the son of a bitch who dared to hurt my friend.”

 

“You can bet everything we will,” Alec promises.

* * *

 

Waking up from a gunshot wound has to be one of the worst experiences Magnus has ever been through, and that’s saying a lot.

 

Eyes fluttering and groaning in pain, Magnus feels a soft kiss pressed into his forehead. He looks up and sees Maia's teary expression.

 

Maia doesn't cry.

 

He clears his throat and tries to keep his eyes open. “I’m assuming those are tears of joy. Are you that happy to see me?”

 

Maia laughs wetly at that and squeezes his hand. “Shut up, dumbass. I was scared for you. Don’t ever do that again.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Magnus jokes. He lets his eyes roam over the rest of the room and takes in the whole team staring at him with various degrees of emotions on their faces. Finally, they land on Alec and his tortured expression. Knowing Alec, he must be blaming himself for what happened, even though he had nothing to do with it.

 

He offers his hand to him, raising it slightly and he’s on the side of the bed in a second, clutching it between both of his hands, looking at him with worriedly.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asks him and then winces. “That’s a stupid question, of course you feel bad, I’m sorry—”

 

“Hey, hey.” Magnus cuts him off. “It’s okay, it’s not stupid. Honestly? I feel like... someone just shot me.” He laughs bitterly. “And like the biggest fool ever.”

 

Maia looks at him with sympathy. “Are you up for some questions, love?” She asks.

 

“...he looked so handsomely normal.” Magnus sighs, thinking out loud. “I wish he stayed that way.”

 

“Wait,” Jace pipes in. “You know him? Your attacker.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus groans, a small stab of pain going through. “He was the coffee shop guy I told you about,” he says, looking at Alec.

 

“So, what can you tell us about him?” Isabelle inquiries.

 

Simon nods. “Yeah, anything from physical to psychological description could be helpful to find him—”

 

Magnus sucks in a breath, another stab of pain going through his chest. Luke notices the uncomfortable state he’s in and calls it.

 

“Alright everyone, that’s enough. Let’s give Magnus here some time to rest,” he orders. “We will go to the scene and start the investigation.” He pats his sheet clawed legs and smiles. “We will catch him.”  

 

“I know,” Magnus whispers.

 

Everyone starts walking out, Alec squeezing his hand one last time before letting go.

 

“Wait,” He rasps out. “Can you stay for a minute?”

 

“Of course,” Alec answers. He waits for everyone to walk out before asking, “What is it?”

 

“You gotta promise me something, pretty boy.”

 

The pet name pulls a laugh from both of them, even if it’s short. Magnus’ is interrupted by another stab of pain.

 

Alec stops laughing immediately and brushes his hair out of his forehead in a soothing motion. “Anything for you, babe.”

 

“No matter what happens, please...don’t treat me like a victim.”

 

Alec nods solemnly at Magnus’s request.

 

“You have my word.”

* * *

 

The investigation to find Raj— _the coffee shop date who turned out to be a murderer, thank you_ — was stressful and exhausting. After four days of dead-end clues, Luke confronted Magnus because he found the situation too suspicious. Turns out, Magnus guiltily admitted that he had been notifying the family members of cold cases of any updates the investigations had.

 

Raj was just an angry, unbalanced guy who got tired of the FBI doing nothing to bring justice to his family, so he took the matters into his own hands. The day he was apprehended was intense as hell, Raj somehow getting into the BAU and threatening to kill everyone if they didn’t bring Magnus to him, to finish him off. Needless to say, Magnus chose that moment to walk in and everyone held their breaths before tackling Raj down.

 

Alec was tired of the constant state of danger Magnus seemed to be in, so he decided to stay with him for the time of his recovery. It’s way past 10 pm when they arrive at Magnus’ apartment and Alec isn’t surprised at the decor, a smile tugging his lips up.

 

The loft is decorated in a very eccentric but balanced way, splashes of color in every wall, either by paintings or decorations. The furniture is colorful too, with patterned cushions. It’s a mix and match that somehow works out.

 

He chuckles and looks at Magnus. “I expect nothing less.”

 

Magnus chuckles as well, taking in his home for the first time in days, after the incident. “You should be flattered, not many people are invited _off the grid_ ,” he tells him with a smile, making his way over to his room while clutching his chest.

 

Alec drops their stuff on the floor next to the couch and turns around to close the door. “It’s an honor, then.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Making myself comfortable, of course. I’m not letting you out of my sight until you’re better.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Alexander, I can take care of mys—”

 

“Of course I do,” Alec interrupts him. “If I had paid more attention this wouldn’t have happened—”

 

Magnus sighs and sits next to him carefully, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

 

“None of that. This was my fault for giving them false hope about their cases being solved. I brought this on myself.”

 

Alec sighs and places his hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together loosely. “Giving updates on those cases was stupid, yes,” Magnus is about to cut him off but he holds a finger up against his lips. That prompts a shy smile from Magnus. “Stop, let me finish. It was stupid, yes—but you were doing it from a good place, like everything you do. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

 

Magnus sighs. “Why do you know what to say or do for everything?”

 

Alec laughs. “I guess it’s a talent.”

 

“I guess it is.” Magnus pauses, and then, “You know I love you, right?”

 

Alec brings up their laced hands and kisses his knuckles. “I love you too. Now, go to bed, you need to rest.”

 

Magnus stands up carefully and makes his way to his room. Before entering, he turns around. “See you in the morning, pretty boy.”

 

Alec smiles. “See you in the morning, babe.”

 

* * *

 

After that moment, something seemed to change in their relationship. They were still flirting, yes, but it had more meaning. They were closer, Alec spending many helping Magnus through his recovery.

 

A few months later Alec had a hard case. They arrived at a crime scene to look for the unsub, a big, two-floor house with a garden. While searching, the suspect took him by surprise and tackled him down out of the window and into the garden, knocking him unconscious.

 

He still has nightmares sometimes at the memory, the event still recent. He’s alive by sheer luck; the unsub would have killed him if it wasn’t for the fact that he thrived on watching his victims die, so being unconscious actually saved his life.

 

He still has a lot of bruises and cuts, the crystal from the window getting everywhere, but he’s alive and that’s important. Magnus almost went crazy when he found out, demanding to know how it happened and threatening to catch the killer himself.

 

He takes care of Alec just like Alec did with him, cleaned his wounds, staying up with him when he can’t sleep, talking him through his fears, sharing stories, laughter, and cries. It was a hard few months, for both of them, both traumatic events still recent in their memories but they made it, somehow, together.

 

They were closer than ever if that was possible. Alec’s feelings have long gotten out of control and he didn’t know if Magnus felt the same way, but sometimes they would have these intense moments in which he thought he did. Everyone said it was just a matter of time, but he didn’t want to push Magnus to a conversation and or situation he probably wasn’t ready for.

 

The Universe had other plans, apparently.

 

* * *

 

It all happened because of a case. For a change, Magnus had to fly with them instead of operating from the BAU, because the state of the murder was so off grid it was impossible to communicate properly due to bad reception. They also had to stay in a motel with only a few bedrooms, so they also had to share rooms.

 

They’re discussing the case details, scattered in the lobby —if you can really call it that, it was really just a room with a desk and some furniture— when the... situation presented itself.

 

“—right, so we have a psychopath with hunting experience who basically knows the whole town’s routine,” Maia sums all their information about the case in one sentence.

 

Everyone kind of sighs at the little information they have. “Alright, the flight was long and we’re tired, and on top of that we can’t really conduct interviews at this time,” Luke says, looking at his watch. “We will dive tomorrow and gather as much information we can. Let’s go to bed.”

 

The motel manager comes from behind her desk seeing as they were ready to sleep. “I have 4 rooms available for you,” she offers, with a tired smile.

 

“Um,” Simon begins, eyes darting between everyone. “We’re kind of, uh, seven-ish people here? Is that all you have?”

 

“Son, have you never shared a room before?” The manager asked. “Also, it’s the best we can do in short notice.”

 

“It’s okay, thank you for your hospitality in such short notice, we appreciate it,” Isabelle tells her with a smile.

 

The manager leaves them with another smile after telling them the rooms.

 

“Alright, it seems we have to double up,” Luke announces.

 

“I’m not sleeping with Simon,” Alec says upfront, gesturing to Simon’s general vicinity.

 

Before Simon can make a comeback, Magnus grabs his hand and gives him a smile before asking, “dibs?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Alec breathes, smiling back.

 

Jace grins and whistles prepared to make a comment but a look from Alec cuts him off. It is then that Alec understands the nature of the situation.

 

He’s sharing a room with Magnus.

* * *

 

Alec is closing the blinds when Magnus comes, wearing soft looking silk pajamas that leave almost nothing to the imagination.

 

He wants to die right there.

 

He clears his throat and picks a blanket and a pillow. “So, I, um, gonna take the floor. Make yourself comfortable on the bed.”

 

“Why, Alexander, are you gonna get all formal with me after all we’ve been through all these months? I’m sure we can share a bed,” Magnus tells him while guiding him back to bed. “Now, get in, it’s late.”

 

Alec can’t really argue with that logic. At this point, they’re familiar and comfortable around each other enough to share a bed.

 

They both climb under the covers and lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Alec doesn’t know what’s going on, they’ve never been so self-conscious about each other, at least on his part. Eventually, Magnus turns around and lays on his side, looking at him.

 

“Hey,” he whispers.

 

Alec turns around too and mirrors his position.

 

“Hey,” he whispers back and just like that the awkwardness melts away, both of them grinning at the silliness of the situation. Alec thinks back to all the shit they’ve been through, together and he just has to let some of it out.

 

“Have I ever thanked you for everything you did for me this year? I don’t think I would be able to make it without you.”

 

Magnus expression softens and he interlaces their fingers. “You don’t need to thank me, Alexander. And I know you would have been fine with or without me. You’re the strongest person I know.”

 

“Not true, you are.”

 

Magnus scoffs. “Now, that’s a li—”

 

“No, seriously,” Alec cuts him off, squeezing his hand. “You have endured so much in your life, Magnus and that horrible experience with the guy from the coffee shop—” Magnus tenses a little at the mention of the incident. Alec scoots closer. “—and somehow you’re shining brighter. I don’t know where I’d be without you, guiding me.”

 

“I know you would be just fine on your own,” Magnus whispers, overcome with emotions by Alec’s words. “Just so you know, it’s the same for me. You’ve been the _person_ , for me too. I’m eternally grateful for you, pretty boy.”

 

The nickname gets a laugh from them and the moment stretches comfortably, just taking in everything that has brought them together and in their presence.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This is gonna probably sound very forward and out of the blue and of course you can say no, it’s not—”

 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts him, a small smile playing on his lips. “Just ask me already.”

 

“Stupid profiler,” Magnus murmurs, smiling too. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Alec is only a man. How can he refuse a request like that? He doesn’t and replies the only reasonable way.

 

He presses their lips together. It’s soft at first, just a brush of their lips, his chapped ones against Magnus’s soft ones. He nips at his bottom lip and Magnus cups his jaw, caressing fingers tracing his features. It’s slow, unhurried and it’s perfect. It’s like everything that happened shaped them to be eventually here, trading kisses that taste like something new, like they’re ready to go against the world, as long as they’re together.

 

It tastes like new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Magnus it's Garcia and Alec is Morgan. The rest is:
> 
> Luke -Hotch  
> Maia -JJ  
> Simon -Reid  
> Isabelle -Prentis  
> Jace -Rossi
> 
> unsub= unknown subject  
> BAU: Behavioral Analysis Unit
> 
> that's all! thank you sm for reading and any comments and kudos are very much appreciated<33 also if you feel like talking about it on twitter, maybe use the #criminalmindsau ht? no? okay<3


End file.
